Atada sin tu Amor
by IgnaciaFdez
Summary: Nessie es secuestrada a los 7 años por un Circo de Marionetas a cargo de unos vampiros. Ya han pasado casi 9 años desde eso y se ha convertido en la más importante. Pero llega Jacob, un hombrelobo secuestrado que pondrá si mundo al revés.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Todos estos personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y mi inspiracion.**

_**Atada sin tu amor**_

PROLOGO

Lo amo, lo amo como a nada en este mundo, y él me corresponde de la misma manera, según dice.

Mas sólo son palabras, aunque sean hermosas palabras que despiertan a mi corazón y al suyo, para luego escuchar avergonzados la alocada carrera que luchan por ganar, pues por más veces que digamos "te amo", no podemos demostrarlo como queremos.

Porque estas cuerdas, estas verdaderas _cadenas_ atadas a mis muñecas y tobillos me impiden mostrarle cuanto lo amo. No me permiten acercarme lo suficiente para tocar su cabello negro, acariciar su hermoso rostro, y besar de una vez por todas esos perfectos labios hasta perder la razón.

Ya no lo soporto más, _necesito_ demostrarle cuanto lo amo y deseo. Forcejeo hasta quedar exahusta colgando de ellas, mientras él me observa agonico e intenta lo mismo.

Estoy volviendome loca, me tortura estar tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos, en una misma habitacion al otro extremo atada. Los odio. Me habran alejado de mi familia cuando pequeña, me habran torturado y violado, me habran manejado a su antojo toda mi vida, pero esto no lo soportaré por mucho tiempo.

Odio _tanto _ser una inutil marioneta…

* * *

**Mi primer fic :) **** la verdad me es dificil embarcarme en algo tan grande, prefiero los one. Hace tiempo que estaba pensando hacer un fic, pero la verdad no se me venia una idea lo bastante extensa como para hacerla fic, hasta que anoche estaba escuchando No veo la hora de Noel Schajris y me acorde del video y charán! Se me ocurrio esto. Espero que les guste y dejen artos reviews, pues no vale la pena escribir y no saber si te leen o no :(**

**Besitos **

**IgnaciaFdez.-**


	2. Giro en 360º

**Capitulo 1 "Giro en 360º"**

_-Bella…- _

_-Edward, necesitamos cazar y Nessie estará a menos de 8 kilómetros, y además Alice verá si ocurre algo- _

_-Pero… Bueno, vamos- _

_Mi padre subió a mi habitación y me besó en la frente._

_-Te amo mi niña, cuídate. Nosotros estaremos aquí en unas 2 horas- susurró en mi oído._

_Mi madre subió detrás de él y también me besó la frente._

_-Buenas noches Nessie, te amo preciosa- _

_-Yo también los amo- les contesté. _

_Me arropó bien y salieron a velocidad vampírica hasta internarse en el bosque siguiendo el rastro que el resto de mi familia había dejado._

Ese fue el último contacto que tuve con mis padres, hace ya casi 9 años, antes de que mi vida cambiara del rosa al negro. Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen y tengo 16 años, pero mi mente funciona como si tuviera 18. Soy una semi-vampira y marioneta por obligación.

-Vamos preciosa, hoy eres la protagonista- Aro, el dueño del único circo de marionetas "humanas", tiene ojos de color carmín, piel blanca y marchita y cabello negro. Al igual que todos los que trabajan aquí, incluidos las marionetas -excepto yo-, es un vampiro. Si, somos marionetas, literalmente. No _hacemos _de marionetas, ni _actuamos_ de marionetas, nos _convirtieron _en marionetas y siempre lo seremos. Esa es la triste realidad, acéptenla tal cual es.

Me habla con voz asquerosamente melosa. Llevo 9 años oyéndola, oyendo sus descaradas insinuaciones y aun me asquean hasta darme ganas de vomitar. Al ver que lo ignoro, me azota su mano en la cara.

-¡Escúchame, puta! Saldrás al escenario, actuaras como siempre lo haces y luego tu y yo pasaremos la noche en mi habitación mientras te hago gemir mi nombre hasta romperte la garganta, ¿me oíste?-

Las palabras duelen. Duele pensar que prácticamente toda tu vida has vivido atada y sin poder controlar tu propio cuerpo. Duele en el fondo del alma saber que has sido la puta personal de cada uno de estos bastardos infelices. Duele haber perdido a tu familia, tu inocencia y dignidad a los 7 años. Mas no tengo escapatoria, es esto o la muerte. Y un Cullen _nunca_ mostrará debilidad.

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?- pregunté de forma retorica. Es obvio que no tengo escapatoria, y el hijo de puta lo sabe más que bien, por eso sonríe descaradamente y niega con la cabeza lentamente. ¿Cuál es el chiste?

-Así me gusta, hermosa, no hay porqué ser grosera ¿viste?- lo miro con desprecio, ¿Cómo que no es necesario ser grosera, acaso quiere que lo alabe? ¿¡Me alejaron de mi familia a los 7 años, me violaron y me quitaron mi dignidad atándome desnuda, y viene a decirme que no tiene porqué haber odio en mi tono y mi actitud!?

-Muy bien, Carmen vendrá a terminar de arreglarte para la función de esta noche. Pórtate bien o ya sabes las consecuencias- Me levantó el dedo como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño. Sólo puse los ojos en blanco y miré hacia otro lado, esperando que de una vez por todas se fuera.

Oí como se alejaban sus suaves pasos y me relajé un poco. Vagué con la mirada por toda la pequeña habitación. No había grandes cosas y mucho menos muchas. Había una estrecha ventana por la que entraba apenas la luz suficiente para poder ver si fuera humana, cubierta por una roída cortina. A mi lado había una mesa llena de maquillajes, restos de tela e hilos, cordeles, pinturas, entre muchos cachivaches que utilizaban para transformarnos de infelices prisioneros a increíbles actores. Esto era una completa farsa.

Unos minutos después llegó Carmen, la maquilladora y vestuarista del circo, una vampira de cuerpo voluptuoso y con curvas muy marcadas, pelo rojizo y ojos carmines. Un aura de sensualidad y frivolidad la rodeaba, lo que intimidaba aun mas de lo normal siendo vampira.

Me miró con desprecio y me comenzó a vestir. Era un vestido tutú lavanda strapless y con detalles con una tela brillante. Soltó las cuerdas especiales delos pies y me pasó unas panties blancas y luego el vestido. Me volvió a atar los pies y soltó mis brazos para poder subir el vestido y dejarlo acomodado. Me puso unas zapatillas de ballet de punta blancas y ató las cintas alrededor de mi tobillo. El traje era hermoso, pero aun asi me sentia usada y cinica al usarlo y bailar y actuar hermoso cuando en verdad nos trataban como animales.

Me peinó en 2 trenzas maria y puso flores moradas y lilas en ellas, y luego me maquilló en tonos parecidos. En todo este tiempo –una hora mas o menos, pues es vampra y lo hace a velocidad supersonica- no habló nada. Me miraba de vez en cuando con el desprecio pintado en la cara, y si no sólo me ignoraba.

Cuando terminó, tomó sus cosas y habló con voz fria y monotona.

-En media hora sales a escena, Demetri vendrá a buscarte y te llevará- luego sólo se fue.

Exactamente media hora después Demetri, me vino a buscar. Me miró lascivamente los pechos. Lo miré acambio con asco, pero claro, me gané una cachetada y un agarron a mi trasero por ser "una puta muy sublevada".

**Ok, se que es cortito, pero e para que se vayan haciendo la idea. Más adelante de iran poniendo más largos y en alguno que otro habrá escena de violación, les aviso. Espero les vaya gustando la idea :) Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas, poquitas pero por lo menos inspiran .D**

**Besitos**

**IgnaciaFdez.!**


End file.
